Today, there is no programmatic way to ensure the contract signing process happens in any particular controllable fashion. Contracts are printed out and physically distributed. Signers sign where they see fit, and may or may not complete the signing correctly. Contract pages may be lost or not returned to the proper person. Using electronic systems, contracts can be routed using workflow, but these systems are complicated, hard to setup and manage, and usually do not involve the end-user signing process. The existence of a variety of pre-established document formats requires dynamic evaluation and verification of documents for signature. In addition, there is no system to readily restrict access of documents for signature to only those parties that are authorized to review and execute.